gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Egg
Easter Egg (Huevo de pascua), se le llaman a los secretos intencionales que existen en los juegos de la saga GTA. Éstos secretos son puestos intencionalmente por Rockstar Games para hacer el juego aún más interesante y entretenido. Han aparecido en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y en Grand Theft Auto IV (Confirmado mediante trailers) Grand Theft Auto III Easter Eggs aparecidos en el juego. Maletera de vehículo Al entrar en un Idaho y chocarlo por parte trasera (que se abra la maletera), y enfocamos la cámara, podremos ver algunos juegos de GTA III y otros de PS2. Probablemente esto sólo funcione en las primeras versiones para PC de dicho juego. Dibujo obsceno Luego de estar caminando por Liberty Campus, y estar pendiente de los peatones, podremos ver a un peatón que está vestido con ropa de estudiante Sitios web Escuchando la radio en GTA III habrán diferentes estaciones en las cuales se hablará de distintos sitios web ficticios en el juego, que en la vida real són totalmenente accesibles. Entre éstos está Pogo the Monkey, que es una empresa ficticia que aparece en éste juego y puede ser accesible mediante un link en la página ofical del juego, y tambien en la del Liberty Tree. MSX FM En el juego hay una estación de radio llamada MSX FM. El nombre es un easter egg, ya que MSX era el nombre de un ordenador que existió durante los años 80. Algunos de los programadores de juegos para MSX estuvieron involucrados en la realización del juego. Zombie Elvis Al estar en el juego, paseando por la ciudad, nos podremos encontrar con algunos afiches que dirán: "Zombie Elvis found" (Encontrado el Zombie de Elvis), con la cara de Elvis Presley en un tono azúl. Éste easter egg tambien aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. GTA 1 y GTA 2 Éste es probablemente uno de los easter eggs mejor disfrutados para los fanáticos de los clásicos GTA 1 y GTA 2. Siguiendo de tu base en Staunton Island, sube por la rampa, gruza a la derecha y conduce por el Belleville Park. Si sigues derecho encontraras el camino para llegar al Shoreside Lift Brigde. Sigue por el mismo y cruza inmediatamente a la izquierda, caerás y verás una tienda (LANcenter) cuyo logo dice "TW@", la cual es accesible. Rompe los vidrios, sal del vehículo y dirígete a las computadores que se encuentran a tu izquierda. Ahí verás en la pantalla de los monitores capturas de pantalla de los juegos Grand Theft Auto 1 (izq.) y Grand Theft Auto 2 (der.). Nombre de diseñadores Para encontrar este egg tendremos que dirigirnos al Francis International Airport en Shoreside Vale. una vez ahí, tendremos que entrar en el dodo y arrancar el vuelo, en dirección a Staunton Island. Ahora deberemos rotar 180º de modo que estemos encarando al mar, tal y como si estuvieramos dirgiendonos al Ghost Town (Otro egg). Ahora hay que estar atentos al radar, irán apareciendo algunos nombres que pertenecen a los diseñadores del juego. Pueblo fantasma El pueblo fantasma, es uno de los mayores secretos del juego. Este se encuentra emplazado tras las montañas de Shoreside Vale. Se trata de la parte de Liberty City que podemos ver en la Introducción del GTA 3. Esta ciudad está formada por edificios con tan solo la mitad de las paredes. La otra parte de los edificios que no se ve en la intro, son invisibles. No existen. Son edificios, en su mayoria, traspasables, al igual que gran parte del suelo, al no ser una parte del mapa destinada a ser jugada por nadie. Puede ser accesible volando con el dodo o con alguna clave. Liberty Cocks Los Liberty Cocks són un equipo de futbol de Liberty City. Éste egg se encuentra en el Bush Stadium. Para verlo hace falta un Flatbed y un Mule. Primero debemos estacionar el Flatbed en la entrada del estadio (de ésta manera: <--) y luego el Mule (de ésta manera: -->). Ahora tentremos que saltar en la parte baja del Flatbed e ir escalando niveles de altura hasta poder tener una vista panorámica de los asientos del estadio, que dirán "COCKS". Grand Theft Auto:Vice City En primer lugar, agarrar un rifle de francotirador y la cabeza a lo largo de los Romero carnicería.Es justo al lado del Romero Funeral Home. (¿nadie piensa que más extraño?)Sus algún lugar en Little Havanna / Haití, junto a una tienda de pizza. Una vez allí, mira la pantalla de carnes a la ventana.Existe un paquete de color blanco en la parte inferior de la pantalla pequeña con letras en rojo que son demasiado difíciles de leer, por lo que salir de su rifle de francotirador.El paquete dice "órganos humanos, Listo para Transplante" o algo así. Si eso no es suficiente en cifras brutas, echa un vistazo a algunas de las otras carnes en pantalla. Uno de ellos es un cerebro humano. Barcos hundidos:Volver a la embarcación patio, y llegar a uno de los barcos. drive east, in the boat somewhere between the boat yard and washington beach. en coche al este, en el barco en algún lugar entre el barco y patio washington playa. It looks like the boat crashed into a large underwater rock. Parece que el barco chocó contra una gran roca submarina. The next one, go to the part of the ocean north of the north point mall. El siguiente, ir a la parte del océano al norte del centro comercial North Point. In grid 5A on the map that came with the game, You will see a submarine. En la red 5A en el mapa que viene con el juego, Usted verá un submarino. (a boat, but very interesting) (un barco, pero muy interesante) East of the submarine, between grid 5A and 6A, there is the last sunken ship, which is broken in half. Oriental del submarino, entre la red 5A y 6A, es el último barco hundido, lo que está roto por la mitad. In the mission, 'Bomb da base' you blow up a ship. En la misión, "Bomba da base 'que volar un buque. The odd thing is, that is the same boat in GTA 3 as the last one I listed. La cosa es impar, que es el mismo barco en GTA 3 como el último que he anunciado. Think about it, Vice City takes place in 1986 and GTA 3 takes place in 2001. Piensa en ello, Vice City se lleva a cabo en 1986 y GTA 3 se lleva a cabo en 2001. Huh?! Huh? Ghost ship from the future. Ghost barco desde el futuro. Broadway en Vice City:En Prawn Island, una vez que haya obtenido acceso a la película mucho verás que hay muchos conjuntos de diseños y colgantes de todo. The one that caught my eye immediately and had me rolling was the set-up in the south-east corner of the island (you'll find a Hummer around here if you need a landmark). El único que atrajo mi ojo y de inmediato me hizo rodar fue la puesta en marcha en el sur-este rincón de la isla (encontrará un Hummer por aquí si usted necesita un hito). Look close enough and you'll realize this is Broadway from Staunton Island in Liberty City. Mira lo suficientemente cerca y lo que ello supone de Broadway Staunton Island en Liberty City. It is even complete with the movie marquee posters of movies from 2001 (as this is now 1986). Incluso se completa con la película carpa carteles de películas de 2001 (como esta ahora es 1986). Durmiendo con los peces: 1. Find a boat, preferably a Dinghy. Encuentre un barco, preferiblemente un Dinghy. 2. Go to the large piece of land that sticks out from th Leaf Links Country Club. Volver a la gran pedazo de tierra que se pega a cabo º Hoja de Enlaces Country Club. 3. Find the collection of rocks in the the water between the west island and the piece of land. Buscar la colección de rocas en las que el agua entre la isla y al oeste la parcela de tierra. 4. Look around the rocks. Mira alrededor de las rocas. There should be a fat man in his boxers with his legs encased in concrete within the rocks. Debería haber un hombre de grasa en su boxeadores con sus piernas con revestimiento en concreto dentro de las rocas. Note: Some people I know tell me this is Diaz, but it doesn't look like him, so I don't know anymore than that. Nota: Algunas personas que conozco me dicen esto es Díaz, pero no se ve igual que él, por lo que no sé más que eso. El edificio obsceno: 1: Ir en el estacionamiento detrás del club Malibú 2: Look at the sky scraper across the street,this is the building where the egg happens 2: Mira al cielo rascador otro lado de la calle, este es el edificio donde ocurre el huevo 3: This egg is best viewed across the river, so just cross the bridge to the north and run around to the fence so you can see the building. 3: Este huevo se ve mejor al otro lado del río, por lo que acaba de cruzar el puente hacia el norte y en torno a ejecutar la valla para poder ver el edificio. 4; At 23:00, some of the windows in the building will light up, and create a certain image 4; A las 23:00, algunas de las ventanas en el edificio se iluminará, y crear una determinada imagen 5: Also, at 15 minute intervals (23:15,23:30...)a jet of "water" will be sprayed from the top of the building. 5: Por otra parte, a intervalos de 15 minutos (23:15,23:30 ...) un chorro de "agua" se roció de la parte superior del edificio. Aprtamento 3C: 1.Go a Vice ciudad al este y vaya al sur de la mayoría de pay'n'spray. 2.Exit it and go to the street south of it. 2.Exit que e ir a la calle al sur de ella. 3.There should be a pink house with two stairs leading to the first floor with two doors. 3.There debe ser una casa rosa con dos escaleras que conduzcan a la primera planta con dos puertas. Go through the second door. Ir a través de la segunda puerta. In the movie scarface there is a time when Tony Montana's friend is killed in his bathtub ,with a chainsaw,in Miami. En la película Scarface hay un momento en que Tony Montana es el amigo muerto en su bañera, con una motosierra, en Miami. this small apartment has them, plus the resulting blood of this murder. este pequeño apartamento dispone de ellos, además de la sangre resultante de este asesinato. La funeraria y la carniceria de Romero: En Little Haiti se encuentra una funeraria, que si notas bien, una de las lapidas que tiene forma de corazon dice RIP con la R de Rockstar .Si te fijas bien cerca puedes encontrar un camino entre dos casas que te llevara a un patio trasero que tiene un mini cementerio, con un objeto oculto y tres tumbas, dos tapadas y la otra se ve el cadaver de un chico al que le falta un brazo. Entonces si vamos a la carniceria de Romero que esta cerca de alli encontraremos carne, debajo una caja que dice "Human Organs" (organos humanos) y cerca de esa caja esta el brazo que le faltaba al chico de la tumba. Robar helicoptero militar: Debes ir al departamento de policias (el primero) y doblar a la izquierda cuando estas adentro para ir a los vestuarios donde vas a encontrar ropa de policia. Despues conseguis un helicoptero y vas a la base militar cerca del aeropuerto y buscas el helicoptero militar (dispara misiles y balas) Cambiarle el tamaño a la luna: Si le disparas a la luna con una sniper o con otra arma que tenga mira, la luna va a cambiar de tamaño, va a crecer varias veces y cuando no crece mas se achica otra vez y puedes volver a dispararle Publicidades Rockstar : Si te fijas bien podes ver muchas publicidades que se hacen ellos mismos (Rockstar). Como la lapida de la funeraria o la piscina cerca de la mansion de Diaz. Yo llegue al techo de la casa con un helicoptero, y cerca de alli hay una antena parabolica que dice Rockstar Huevo de pascuas: Cuando compras el edificio mas alto al lado del edificio VCN, subis a donde esta el heicoptero y vas hacia el oeste, veras un edificio que parece sólido, pero si saltas a la ventana mas cercana la atravesaras y apareceras en un cuarto vacio con un huevo de pascuas, que dice "Happy Easter". No podes hacer nada pero es curioso pensar porque lo habran puesto ahi Soldado sin fortuna: Ve a Phil's Place, entra su casa y veras un poster que dice "Soldier of misfortune". Es una referencia al juego "Soldier of Fortune". La puerta Amarilla:Ve a Sunshine Autos, y baja, fijate, hay una puerta de auto amarilla, mira todos los episodios de "The dukes of Hazzard" y veras que siempre hay una puerta amarilla en el taller. Más Scarface:Si has visto Scarface, te habrás dado cuenta de que la oficina de Tommy en su Mansión te suena bastante. Y es que es la misma oficina de la mansión del protagonista de Scarface. De hecho, las imágenes de los televisores de vigilancia son las mismas imágenes que se ven en la película. Todos conocerán la tienda de discos Vinyl Countdown. Su nombre es dado por la exitosa canción de Europe, The Final Countdown. Vinyl Countdown: Además, en la tienda, verás un cartel de los Love Fist, de su nuevo album 'Number of the Breast'. Esto es una referencia a la canción de Iron Maiden, 'Number of the beast'. Seguimos con Scarface: Que los chicos de Rockstar se inspiraron en la película Scarface no es ningún secreto. Ya no tan solo les bastaba con la BSO, o la oficina de Tommy. Seguimos en la Mansión de Tommy, pero esta vez, en la sala de la planta baja, a la Derecha cuando entras en la mansión. El cartel que vemos al fondo de la habitación, lo pudimos ver también en la película Scarface. Carteles de Películas: En el Estudio de Cine, donde nombramos que habia un Broadway, en esa misma zona podremos ver dos carteles de películas. Uno de ellos es de Top Down City. Tributo a los primeros GTAs, en los que se veia la ciudad desde arriba. El otro cartel es de la peli Badfellas, tributo a la película The Goodfellas, en la que aparecia Ray Liotta, actor que da voz a Tommy Vercetti. Referencia a Pogo the Monkey :En los garajes de los Taxis Kauffman, podrás encontrar una máquina arcade, con el juego Pogo the Monkey. Una referencia al juego que anunciaban en las radios de GTA3. Cameo de Claude: Claude no deja de aparecer. En esta ocasión lo podrás ver dibujado en un poster al más puro estilo Pop Art, en la habitación del hotel de Vice City. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos * 01 En las duchas de la comisaría de policía podremos encontrar un consolador doble, que podemos utilizar como porra, además de utilizarlo con Millie Perkins, cuando sea nuestra novia tras la misión "A Key To Her Heart" en Las Venturas. * 02 En el garaje de la comisaría de policía podremos ver como unos policías maltratan a un turista. * 03 En el cementerio podremos encontrar un grafitti que desaparece por la noche y vuelve a aparecer por el día. * 04 En el cementerio podremos encontrar un edificio con una televisión, un sillón y pizzas, que hace referencia a la serie "Buffy Cazavampiros". * 05 En Ganton hay un hombre subido a un poste que se suicida. * 06 El puente encima de Grove Street tiene una parte que se puede romper utilizando un vehículo, con fuerza, o con el lanzacohetes. * 07 Una tienda en la que hay una figura usada en Vice City para esconder la droga. * 08 En la barbería podremos encontrar fotos de los hermanos Jackson. * 09 En la casa de los Johnson podremos ver una foto de la madre de Carl, Sean, Kendl y el fallecido Brian. Podremos encontrarla como la prostituta que tenemos que salvar en San Fierro. * 10 Podemos jugar a un videojuego en la casa de los Johnson. * 11 En la casa de los Johnson hay una tabla de surf y un cartel del Vice City. * 12 El observatorio aparece en la película "Rebelde Sin Causa", protagonizada por James Dean. * 13 Hay un graffiti en la playa de Seville, cerca del lugar donde metes la furgoneta robada, en el que aparece la Virgen María diciendo "Jesus Saves". Este mismo cartel aparecía en todos los pisos francos del GTA II. * 14 El guardia que está sentado en el sofá en la mansión de Madd Dogg está jugando al Driv3r. Debemos matarle. * 15 En la zona de Rodeo hay un cartel publicitario gigante en el que aparece Candy Suxxx. Hace referencia a Vice City. * 16 Hay aviones en los santos que llegan a sufrir fallas de motor y se desploman en el suelo. Como bombardeos Matrículas personalizadas * 01 El Picador de Ryder "SHERM" Para conseguirlo, en la misión "Ryder", mátale y guardalo en tu garaje. * 02 El Greenwood de Sweet "GROVE4L" Para conseguirlo móntate en él y al garaje. * 03 El Hustler de Denise "HOMEGIRL" Para conseguirlo llega al 50 % de la relación y al garaje. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Easter Eggs aparecidos en el juego. Cartel que anuncia la inauguración de "TW@" Hay un cartel en Bedford Point, Staunton Island, que anuncia la pronta inauguración del Cyber-Café "TW@", destacando el mensaje: "Cooming Soon". Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Easter Eggs aparecidos en el juego. Phil Collins En este juego aparece Phil Collins en varias misiones. El cantante, compositor, baterista y actor británico es el primer personaje de toda la saga Grand Theft Auto que existe en la vida real como tal (mismo nombre y características que en la vida real). En la trama del juego hay 3 misiones destinadas a evitar que lo asesinen. Además es posible ver un concierto como extra del juego (pagando 6.000 $), en el que canta la canción "In the air tonight" completa y sin cortes, mientras toca la batería al igual que en sus conciertos reales. Los gráficos del concierto son idénticos a los demás videos. También está en una tienda de discos en North Point Mall, pero a cartón. Deadsy En la tienda de armas "Stonewall J's" se encuentra un poster del grupo Deadsy Grand Theft Auto IV - Si vuelas en helicoptero a la estatua de la felicidad y aterrizas sobre la estatua bajas las escaleras y encontraras un pasadizo que dice "No Hidden Content Here", pero si entras al cuarto hay una escalera y la subes y llegas arriba y hay un gran corazon latiente en la estatua. - Si le disparas a gente a veces dice "This place is worst than Vice City) (Este sitio es peor que Vice City) *En las computadoras puedes acceder a la base de datos de LCPD *Puedes llamar para una prueba de manejo en algunos carros y despues nombrarlos *Puedes llamar a todos los telefonos que quieras pero solo algunos contestan *En Cluckin Bell hay un juguete para niños llamado Cluck Norris *Helitours valen $150 *En ingles,"La Estatua de la Felicidad" se dice: Statue of Happiness,si lo pronucias muy rapido,parece que dice:Statue of a penis,osea "La Estatua de un pene".